


bless his little heart

by ultimateprotag



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antis DNI, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Pee, Piss, Piss Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Satire, Shameless Smut, Smut, Watersports, blondes have more fun, mastubation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateprotag/pseuds/ultimateprotag
Summary: We don't condone any of this, this is satire.lol or is it satire?anyways give us clout 🥰ANTIS DNI.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Dream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	bless his little heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry. -Ghost
> 
> im sorry. (not rlly) - luka
> 
> i am not sorry in the fuckin slightest lol. enjoy piss 🥰 - riowo

Dirk stared at the masked man. "What do you want me to do again...?" He asked, while a grin appeared from under the mask. "Suck my dick, you idiot."

"But-" Dirk tried to object, but his mouth was forced open. Dream's bulge sprung out as soon as he pulled down his pants and underwear. Dirk stared at his large penis. 

"Youh wan me to suh tha..?"

"Mhm!" Dream then whispered in his ear. "Then it won't hurt when I put it in...~" Dirk let out a small squeak. The thought of Dream entering him made him shiver with delight. He looked at Dream's cock, hovering in front of his face. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Dream smirked. "Go ahead." Dirk opened his mouth as wide as he could, sliding Dream's dick into his mouth. Dream thrusted his hips gently. Dirk gagged, having not taken a dick this large before. "Is it too much?" Dream asked Dirk, looking down at him. Dirk tried slipping his cock out to answer, but Dream forced his head back onto it. Dream shivered, biting his lip as he grinned. "Ah... Your mouth feels so good..." 

Dream then looked sick. "Sh-Shit.... I.... have to piss..." Dirk's eyes widened. He slid his head back to release Dream's penis. "Do it in my mouth... Dream..." Dirk muttered. Dream's mouth opened, as if he wanted to object, but he replaced it with his delighted grin. "Are you sure?" Dirk stared up at him. "Y-Yes, Dream... I want... your piss... Please..."

Dream was reluctant on it, however the look on Dirk's face made the urge irresistible. "Fine... Just... Don't tell anyone..." Dirk nodded, taking in Dream's cock. Dream let loose, the piss streaming down into Dirk's throat. Dirk swallowed it hungrily, but it soon it became too much. Urine dribbled down his chin as he struggled to keep swallowing the warm liquid. Dream finished, shivering.

"God..." Dream chuckled, his cheeks flushing red as he grabbed Dirk's head and pulled his hair. "You love it when your mouth is filled with my warm cock's piss huh?"

Dirk's cock started to get erect, the feeling of piss in his mouth was so indescribably hot. Knowing how good Dream's cock felt in his mouth, he was desperate for it to fill his tight little asshole. He started humping the air slightly, trying to do something with the now  
painful erection in his pants.

Dream hadn't noticed at the time, he was too occupied mumbling and moaning at the sensation of the smaller blonde in his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so fuvking sorry


End file.
